


Piece by Piece

by MadamMidnight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMidnight/pseuds/MadamMidnight
Summary: While Zoro and Sanji were not paying attention, both of them start discovering things about the other. And little by little, cloth by cloth, moment by moment, piece by piece they might have found something more than what they expected. Warnings: angst, language and definitely malexmale sex.





	Piece by Piece

 

"I have always wanted to give you the world, so I started giving you pieces of the oceans that kept us apart."

―  **Karen Quan**

 

~-.O.-~

 

 

 

It was always that damn suit.

 

Those damn pants, that stupid shirt with so many buttons, that annoying jacket with even more buttons.  _Of course_ , that unnecessary undershirt that was hiding somewhere underneath the vast amount of fabric and, well you could always assume he used…

Zoro's brow frowned deeply as his throat let out a frustrated groan. His arms were aching under the stress of the heavy weights he kept lifting after losing the count one more time thanks to the irritating cook aboard the Thousand Sunny.

It happened every time, Sanji just had to exist around him and he already felt the need to kill him and undress him at the same time.

The weights clanged noisily as he finally set them down the wooden floor near the helm, he ran a hand through his hair, trying not to rip it off while the morning breeze cooled off his skin and made his earrings chime softly. Seriously what had his life become? A series of events where all that mattered was the annoying cook, his annoying suits and his stupid creamy skin that he so insisted in hiding but revealing in the most inconvenient moments and just for a few minutes if not seconds?

He sighed, frustrated at everything, trying to hold his wits together.

 

 

_And it had all begun with just one button._

 

 

The day had come near the point of ending. Usopp was showing his captain his latest invention and Nami was screaming at them to go to sleep already before she went to her room to finish inking the map of the last island they visited.

He was currently at the galley's table and had just finished oiling Wadou, it was his turn in the crow's nest for the night watch that was about to start. He was just sheathing her back in her saya, when the cook sat down across him, a lit up cigarette in his mouth, a worn-out leather book and a quill in his hands. Zoro's eyes took interest in the right hand and saw how deft fingers pulled at the black silk tie and unbuttoned the collar of the black shirt.

It's just one button. But Zoro notices the pale skin, the marked collarbones and the sigh of apparent relief that leaves Sanji in the form of swift smoke. He also notices a small freckle nestled in his right clavicle, right where the bone bends near the end, right where a lover could place a soft kiss before falling asleep against the strong chest.

"Are you ok?" A cloud of smoke hits the swordsman's senses and almost immediately he realizes he has been openly staring at the cook's revealed piece of skin.  _It was just one fucking button_.

"Of course I'm ok! Why shouldn't I be ok?" He waves with one hand the smoke the cook blew at him and tries to look offended to hide his embarrassment.

The cook regards him almost suspiciously, obviously not buying it. Zoro decides to leave right there, leaving the cook while he is dipping his quill in ink. Sanji hears the sound of the door slamming as he starts writing some adjustments of an old recipe.

"For a moment there you look more stupid than usually" he says to no one in particular as he starts humming his favorite sailor song.

 

 

_The second time had been a surprise._

 

 

After what happened in the galley, Zoro made it a point to never act startled for just a tiny piece of skin ever again. Sadly, it hadn't require too much effort because Sanji kept his skin and body to himself and never showed much more than just his forearms whenever he pulled up his sleeves to wash the dishes and even that had gotten his attention more than once.

But today was a day he will remember very well. The sky was blue, without a wisp of a cloud in sight. The breeze was warm and the sea was a soft lullaby against Merry's hull.

"This is your fault" his voice was calm as he looked down at the struggling figure of his captain.

"You kicked him, why should I be the one who goes down to get him" If truth had to be told, Zoro didn't mind to get a little wet, he might even take a little swim after rescuing his captain.

"The kick was meant for you shitty swordsman" He was grinding his teeth around his cigarette, a sign that he was pretty angry with himself.

"And that only serves to prove my point: this is all  _your_  fault" At this point he didn't even remember why they were fighting for. But if there was something Zoro enjoyed to do, was to mess with the cook's nerves, and making him angry had become his favorite hobby since the blond joined their crew.

He saw how his captain began to sink, only a twitching hand above the blue ocean, it meant he had lost consciousness, he was a little surprised he had lasted this long.

The green-haired man turned to tell the blond that he was going to be the one to bring their captain back, since he was not man enough for the job. However, every word and insult died in Zoro's tongue once he saw Sanji's fingers working alarmingly fast through the buttons of his shirt. He saw how the blond pulled the shirt from his shoulders angrily and spat his spent cigarette to the sea.

 

_No undershirt_.

 

"Fine" was the definitive answer. Zoro was about to say something, he didn't know what but his mouth opened and his arm extended as if to stop the blond.  _What for?_  But all he got was a shirt that landed hard on his face as he heard the distant splash on the water, indicating the cook had just jumped to rescue their captain.

For a moment everything in the world was the smell of spices, tobacco, the ocean and the remnants of cologne. He grabbed the offending garment with his fist and swore to himself that he was  _not_  blushing, it was just the heat. He looked down at the piece of cloth and it was all he could do to not try to smell it again.

 

Blue, like the cloudless sky above.

 

He heard the gasp bellow him, and saw the blonde head emerging with an unconscious Luffy above his shoulder.

Sanji looked up and seemed like he was getting more and more annoyed by the second "You have not brought the ladder yet?" he yelled with the tone of voice that indicated that he believed Zoro was an idiot.

And as he clutched the shirt in his right hand he realized he was.

 

The rope ladder was miraculously right at his feet, so it didn't take him much time to throw it over the rim to bring the cook and his captain back to the ship.

Zoro waited until Sanji dropped Luffy unceremoniously on the deck. His pale skin glistening under the sun as droplets of water ran freely down his torso, he tried not to look at him for too long, but there was really nothing else to see and the cook was not even paying attention to him. Sanji knelt beside Luffy and placed both hands above his chest, pumping to get his lungs working again, the cords on his back and broad shoulders moving across pale skin.

It was a strong back. It had to be, now that he thought about it, to take in all the blond's hand springs and his whole fighting style. His chest and abs were no different: taut muscle under tight skin, he was as well formed as Zoro, the only difference was that he was thicker, bulkier, his bones larger.

He moved to the front to see how well Luffy was doing or at least that was what he told himself. He saw how the cook leaned down to give oxygen to their captain's lungs and for a stupid moment, Zoro wondered how the cook's lips would feel against his own.

Sanji gave another two pumps to the lean chest before Luffy began to cough salt water and his lungs started devouring all the air they could find. Sanji let out a tired laugh and Zoro released the tension between his shoulder blades.

Luffy looked up, clearly confused "Sanji?" Zoro took advantage of the moment and glanced at the blond's chest, trying to burn the dusky pink of his nipples into his memory. "Is it time for lunch now?" he asked with a smile

The blond looked up and glowered to the swordsman.  _Oh, that's right_. That was why they were fighting for. Luffy wanted to eat, Sanji got out of his kitchen to tell the captain to stop his whining and Zoro had told the blond to stop his bitching. Somewhere in the middle of their fight, Sanji had kicked Luffy overboard instead of Zoro.

_I have no regrets._  Was the only thought that coursed through the swordsman's mind, it was getting hard not to look down at the cook, he was doing his best scowling back at the annoying cook.

 

"Sanji" came the boy's insisting voice.

The cook only rolled his eyes and looked down at Luffy one more time. "Almost time Luffy, I told you the chicken is still in the oven" He was in the middle of getting up when a pair of arms and legs snaked around his torso, and soon Luffy was enveloping him like if he was spaghetti around a fork, two loops with his arms and another two with his legs, which gave the cook barely enough room to move his arms.

He was falling asleep between the pale shoulder blades, he always ended up tired after being thrown to the sea. "I want to go, I will help" he said softly.

"No, you won't. You will get in the way" He pulled at one of the arms and it came back as soon as he let go with a soft smack against his chest. Their captain might be tired, but once he had set up his mind in something he would do it even asleep.

Sanji let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, removing bits of his fringe from his face. He glared at the confused swordsman, clearly indicating that  _this_  was his fault. But Zoro didn't even have the opportunity to retort with a glare of his own, he was busy watching Sanji's eyes, both orbs watching him intently.

Blue, they were so blue, that he could not decide if they were blue like the sky or the sea.

 

_Or both_.

 

He looked down at his hands only to find what minutes ago was the most disgusting garment in the world, he was supposed to throw it back to the blond's face like he had done it before, but instead he just offered it brusquely with his hand "Here's your shirt shit-cook" he managed a decent scowl as he was suddenly annoyed at how comfortable Luffy seemed against the pale back.

For a moment Sanji glared daggers at him but then he snorted and placed his hands on his hips "You are actually serious" he said raising an eyebrow towards the swordsman "Do you think I can wear my shirt right now?" he gestured towards his torso where his captain's stretchy arms still clutched him like a vise.

The cook tried to break free from the arms one last time by pulling at both arms at the same time, to see if it worked, but that only made their captain stir. "Seriously this is all your fault" he looked frustrated, he even pulled at one of Luffy's feet to no avail.

"I never asked you to kick him, that was  _your_  doing" he glanced at Sanji as one of the boy's hands innocently brushed one of the cook's nipples. He felt a weird sensation clawing at his chest and a sudden rage came boiling in the pit of his stomach, and  _that_  was the cook's fault.

"You're the worst, marimo shit-head, I have a lunch to finish."

"No, you're the worst, who kicks the wrong person anyways?" he was doing his best keeping his hands at his sides, they were itching to help the blond idiot to get away from his captain.

"I said you're the worst and that's it!" Probably if they started fighting again he could drop the cook back to the ocean and then Luffy would let go.

"No, you!" He could see the tension in the leg, foot rising to remove the grin from his face he was faking so hard. But then…

"Sanji's food is the best in the world!" Luffy's voice was totally unexpected, both of them froze in their banter and Zoro saw how his captain nuzzled against a pale shoulder blade, his lips accidentally brushing the skin in the process.

A warm smile slipped through the blond's lips and when it reached his eyes they were even brighter. It was like if sparks played around them, he looked so young at that moment, just a boy. Zoro was sure he had never seen him smile like this and something ached from the bottom of his being for that.

Because he had never been the reason for a smile like that.

The cook sighed, shrugging as far as Luffy's arms let him. "Well, I guess I'll just deal with this for today" In the swordsman's opinion he looked too happy for such resigned words but he shrugged nonetheless, feigning detachment at the cook's decision.

Sanji began his way to the kitchen but he stopped abruptly by the swordsman's side, shoulders barely brushing. Zoro took a glance at the pale shoulder that was placed almost at the same height than his, noticing another freckle by the end of the curve, this one a little bit larger than the other one.  _Another perfect place for a kiss._

He shook his head briefly and aimed a glare at the cause of his troubles, he had failed in keeping his composure, his will was still too weak.

"Do something good for your life and put that in the bunk room, Marimo" and though the words might suggest otherwise, the cook didn't sound as harsh as usual. And with a smile on his lips and a sleepy Luffy on his back he went to the kitchen to finish the awaited chicken.

And while Sanji was stirring a thick tomato sauce for his chicken with a snoring Luffy on his back, Zoro was in the bunk room with a trembling Usopp who had just enough bad luck to come in looking for his Tabasco sauce the exact moment when the swordsman had his nose buried in a blue shirt.

 

 

_The third time had been with laughs._

 

 

It was laundry day at the Going Merry, the breeze was warm and the Sun had started its slow descent towards the sea. Sanji was recollecting their clothes from the pegs while Nami attended her tangerine trees on the other side of the ship.

The afternoon was a mixture of oranges and reds, the sky bleeding with the Sun's descent. Zoro saw Luffy and Usopp playing along the bed sheets that the cook had not reached yet, both of them whispering conspiratorially, throwing glances at their sides and giggling like idiots.

But Zoro was barely paying them any attention, he was above the men's quarters leaning against the railing with his elbows, his feet bare against the wood. He didn't care about the golden rays reflected artistically on the dark waves of the sea or the school of rainbow fish that were jumping their way back home across the ocean. Nothing of that mattered, the world at this moment was the way Sanji's hair blew along the breeze and caught every trace of light from the dying Sun, the light seeming magnified through the golden strands and it was making Zoro's act of pretending to watch the horizon very difficult.

And it was not only that. It was the way he moved through the dangling clothes, the Sun just drawing the silhouette of his long figure through the bed sheets, it was his careless appearance with his white shirt untucked, his sleeves rolled up and the tie gone along with the dress shoes. It was the low humming coming from somewhere deep inside his chest, it was the smile that he was wearing despite the multiple pegs that he recollected in his mouth before folding a piece of cloth.

It was the fact that the cook looked so completely and blissfully happy that he could barely keep the smile from his own face, doing his best to look at the beautiful landscape and trying to fake interior peace when he felt a mingle of butterflies going up and down in his stomach.

He was so enraptured by the oblivious cook, that it took him an extra second to realize that his pants had been pulled down and another one to register that he was falling directly to the wooden floor while they were yanked easily since he was not wearing his boots. He shook his head and when he saw ahead, he realized the responsible had been their incredibly coward sharpshooter that was running madly towards the stairs, between laughs and panic screams.

However, his concentration narrowed towards the already dead crewmate. His feet reacted, his high trained reflexes made him put his strength in his hands and he got up immediately, starting his way towards Usopp who was circling the railing, a stupid decision, he would have gone immediately to hide to the mikan trees; probably he would have had a chance that way. But going downstairs only to round the same railing that had another set of stairs on the other side was the worst decision the sharpshooter had ever done in his life since Zoro would be able to take a shortcut and slice the idiot's neck, nothing had been so easy.

Or that was what he thought anyways. Little did he know that a running Sanji with no pants as well was making a straight line towards the same spot Zoro intended to intersect a crying Usopp. The blond was following his running captain that was flaunting his pair of black slacks like a motherfucking victory flag, while he ran like a lunatic.

Zoro had never been so unprepared for a collision of that magnitude before.

It felt like he had been run over by a ship or a train or  _both_. His teeth rattled at the impact and then everything was black. For a moment everything hurt and he didn't know where he was, it felt like he had been unconscious for several minutes but if the laughter coming out from Luffy and Usopp from the other side of the ship was any indication, probably it had been just seconds.

 

"Ow,  _motherfucker_ …" a raspy voice came from somewhere at his right, a deep voice that he knew too well.

 

Once he felt the added weight on his back, he realized that his face was against the wooden floor. He turned his head to where the voice had come from and in an instant all the pain was gone.

The longest pair of legs that he had ever seen before, where just-right- _there._ Zoro was so close he could see the strong cords of muscles pulling at the blond's calves, the different shapes his leg hair created, the way the pale skin turned in a delicious buttermilk color under the golden sun, how smooth his thighs looked in comparison with his calves, they looked so soft, pulsing with strong muscles as well.

Zoro then realized that Sanji was sitting on top of him. For reasons that he will later deny but most of them being suddenly nervous and extremely embarrassed, he turned without thinking and that only caused the blond to lose his balance and fall hard on his back and the objects of Zoro's recent ogling fell down right at his lap.

For the swordsman it was the cruelest prank that Usopp and Luffy had ever played on him as he saw the long limbs across his own tanned legs, creating a strong contrast just like the darkening sky and the dying Sun above them… just right there, at the flick of his hand, they were  _just right there_.

They were alive though, and attached to a now very angry cook that grunted every time he had to make a move just to get into a sitting position.

"Just what the hell are you fucking thinking blocking my fucking way when I'm about to kill-" the cook stopped mid-speech, his eyes regarding Zoro's lap and a sudden panic filled out the swordsman's gut. The idiot cook was about to throw a tantrum about how disgusting it was that his bare skin was touching his or some shit like that. Zoro was not ready, he never thought he would be for the cook's rejection.

But Sanji did something he was not expecting.

Like always.

The laughter booming somewhere deep inside the blond's chest was rich and deep, reverberating through his whole body while he tried to control it. Zoro was about to have a nervous collapse after passing from extremely pissed, to being completely confused, almost suffering a panic attack and back to being confused. What the hell was just happening?

Sanji was trying his best to regain his control, every time he tried apparently he just looked at Zoro and started laughing all over again, his body shook with every wave of new laughter, his blue eyes glistened with mirth and his hair was sprawled all over the place, his white shirt had lost a couple of more buttons showing the deep lines of the cook's chest.

Finally the blond's laughter subsided long enough for him to recover his composure, he wiped his eyes and directed a smirk towards the green-haired man.

"Are you seriously using marimos as underwear neh…" Sanji paused for a moment while his smirk widened "…Marimo?"

Of course his tone was supposed to be teasing, pulling Zoro's nerves just because. But there was something so alike flirting in that baritone, just right there in last word, that had the swordsman blushing like a damn virgin.

"What the hell are you talking about shit-cook?!"

"Are you going to try and deny that those are marimos?" His eyes traveled down, to where the blond's legs were resting, Zoro followed them, trying hard to not reach and touch those calves. His boxers were black and they had a green  _circle_  pattern on top of it. A  _circle_  pattern that by mistake could be confused to the object Sanji was referring.

"They are even your same shade of green" the blond pointed out "I didn't know that you liked your nickname so much" and he smiled, oh fuck he  _smiled_. A smile that could bring the Sun back, a smile that crushed him like a violent wave against a rocky shore and made Zoro's insides do funny things. But he had to save his poise, needed to say something, it didn't matter how stupid it was going to be, anything was better than just gaping at how gorgeous Sanji was.

"Oh, shut up you're using— " and for the first time Zoro actually took a look at the cook's underwear, and he would regret it almost immediately "you're wearing…"  _tight, black briefs that marked all the lines of that sweet and obviously long co—_  "Shut up!" he was not sure if he was talking to himself or Sanji, but he needed to get away from that body, from those eyes, from the sound of that laugh that pulled something inside him and made his brain go all fuzzy.

He grabbed the blond's legs, strictly to remove their existence from his lap, but he still thanked his crewmates, the wind, the sun and the ocean for the opportunity and tried to escape from the blond's presence, but he felt a pull at his shoulder that kept him in place.

"Are you going to tell me— "the cook began, while repositioning his legs on the swordsman's lap "that we are not going to payback those assholes?" and it was ridiculous how comfortable this whole situation felt, how familiar was Sanji's weight on him and how normal was his hand resting on the pale knee. How common was the feral grin that formed between his lips and how casual was Sanji's unnecessary whispering about their doomed captain and dead sharpshooter, his exaggerated and vengeful plan carefully being explained to his green-haired mate.

Zoro took several seconds to realize that he was grinning as well. But not in that overly-used-to way, that was so his. That grin that was almost canine and full of cunning, a grin that let you know that you were fucked and had no chance against the demon. No, right now he was grinning like a fool, like a crazy idiot would smile at nothing in particular, like a kid would to a piece of candy, like Luffy did every time Sanji presented him with a piece of meat larger than his head. It was not a bad thing he thought, but it was definitely something new in him, it had been years since he had allowed himself smile goofily like that.

They both stood up silently and only then he realized that Sanji was wearing the same smirk, he looked so young and so full of life that Zoro's hands itched to pull him for a kiss. Just a kiss and he would be the happiest man alive, when the hell did that happen?

Up until today, Zoro thinks that's one of those days he will remember for the rest of his life. Every single detail magnified in a way that didn't happen often, that probably the mind didn't consider so important but the heart does. He remembers Luffy's maniac laughter, Usopp's wails, Nami's angry screams with hidden amusement and Sanji. Oh yes, he would definitely remember the blond's unrestrained laughter, the winks and signs he did to catch the two idiots while they were trying their best to be quiet, his hair being tossed by the wind, his arm slung at his shoulders while he made fun of his crewmates, how his waist felt around his arm and how his hair brushed his cheek ever so slightly every time the blond supported his weight on him while he laughed.

He remembers being on the deck long after the Sun had died, looking at the stars up in the dark sky, with his pants finally back and chewing his last onigiri. He sighed at the memory of Sanji's talented hands as they formed the rice ball so carefully and delicately for him.

 

He remembers that day so well because at his nineteen years of existence in this vast and infinite universe in the middle of the ocean at the adventure of his life, somehow at some point…

 

 

He had fallen in love.

 

 

And it had been hell ever since…

 

 

_The fourth time was anything but funny._

 

 

The warm water that surrounded him was making wonders with his aching muscles and fried nerves. It had been a long time since he was able to relax like this and just catch a break. Once they had crossed the Grand Line, life in the Going Merry had been turned upside down.

So, after finding their doctor who ended up being a reindeer and after meeting some girl that wanted to kill them but was actually the princess of some country that had been taken by a greedy hooked-asshole named Crocodile. Who, by the way, happened to be a one of the seven Shichibukais. They ended up helping her setting her people free and restoring peace and hope in her country, it was a well damned deserved break.

Also, he was quite expecting the gorgeous eyeful the cook was with no doubt about to give him. The asshole had managed by some sort of miracle to keep all his fucking clothes in the hottest island so far and looking probably just as handsome while doing it.

Mr. Prince, he almost snorted at the ridiculous name. But the idiot had looked so damn good back then, so fucking  _hot_. Just remembering the way he had kicked the enormous banana crocodile made certain regions tingle within him. He certainly had rescued them from that dreadful cage and of course, he sent Baroque works to hell with his wicked plan, all made by himself. And let us not forget that it was because of him they were able to reach Alabasta in the first place thanks to the log pose he snatched in Little Garden.  _Damn_ , He was going to be insufferable once they got back to the ship, throwing at his face how useless the first mate had been and how he had been better and then his stupid curly eyebrow will get all tight like a mosquito repellent coil and he would be obligated to make fun of it and then-

He heard the soft sigh coming somewhere to his left, he opened his eyes and was a little bit surprised for not hearing him before, not feeling him like usual. The cook had his head thrown backwards, resting against the edge of the pool, leaving that exquisite long neck exposed, those well-formed pectorals heaving with steady breathings and that creamy flesh acquiring a sort of rosy color due to the heat.

"At fucking last" murmured the blond. Zoro, had just enough time to avert his eyes from the water since he was trying to see the rest of the cook's body when blue eyes met his gaze. "It has been a hell of a day" and the combination of the damp hair and the feral grin that suddenly appeared on the cook's face was enough for him to feel a different kind of warmth that had nothing to do with the water's temperature.

"Tch…" Was all he said to the blond, looking away. He crossed his arms over his chest and suddenly he realized that Sanji will be able to see him completely naked for the first time as well. Which was surprising, really, considering how they lived in such an enclosed space now that he thought about it.

"I still can't believe…" There it was, that sarcastic remark, obviously of some fuck up he had done and the cook had to fix "I had to fight a guy in ballerinas" He saw how the blond sighed and placed a hot towel over his eyes but before he completed the action and relaxed he added " _Pink_  ballerinas"

Zoro had to laugh, a deep laugh that resonated through the whole room. He saw Sanji lifting the towel to peek at the laughing swordsman and said "Hey! You're the one who doesn't know where North is, so shut the fuck up!" though the bite of his words was lost through the grin on his face

"How many ribs did he break you shit cook?" The green-haired man was still laughing, not caring about the remark of his bad sense of direction. The cook always did this to him, he was so ready for a boasting Sanji, spewing arrogant comments and telling him how useless he had been. But Sanji always surprised him, tossed the ideas he had of him at his face and made him happy to be so wrong.

He cleared the tears of laughter from his eyes, and looked down at the blond, who was peeking at him under that towel, grinning like an idiot. Zoro smiled at him without really meaning to, he felt relaxed and the injuries his enemy inflicted were nothing at the moment, he saw the blond putting down the towel, turning his head just slightly.

Was he blushing?

The swordsman let his eyes wander, taking advantage of the distracted cook. Admiring that chiseled chest, almost biting his bottom lip at the hunger he felt when he saw those erect nipples and trying to look pass the blurry water. But suddenly a tiny hove was touching his shoulder and it was all he could do to not jump out of his skin.

Chopper didn't really see his reaction and he just asked in that innocent way that tugged the swordsman's protective strings "Would you scrub my back Zoro?"

The green haired man had to blink a couple of times, for a moment he really didn't know what the hell the little reindeer was talking about. But when he spotted the sponges in those little hooves it became pretty obvious.

"Sure thing, let me get out of here" He pulled himself out of the pool easily, water dripping down his body, droplets running everywhere across his tanned skin.

He never thought, not in a million years, that the wolf whistle at his back was Sanji's. But when he turned around not only was he the only one there, but he was grinning widely at him, a grin he had never seen before and he was sure that those flirtatious blue eyes gave him a once over.

The blond chuckled to himself and covered his eyes one more time with the hand towel, putting both hands behind his head while he leaned at the edge of the pool. If you asked him he looked pretty damn well satisfied with himself. Perhaps a little bit too much.

Zoro tried to look down on that body again, but the steam and the ripples of water were making things annoyingly blurry. He almost jumped when he felt another nudge on his leg and it was chopper giving him a small towel to put around his waist, while the little reindeer covered his eyes. He took it almost absentmindedly and tied it around his hips. He might as well have nothing though, the material was so small it was barely covering his ass.

He proceeded with the task at hand, letting the little doctor guide him towards a stool where he was instructed how to scrub the fluffy back. It was funny how Chopper could become a little bit pushy when he wanted something done quickly and the swordsman suspected the little reindeer actually hated baths.

He started scrubbing the reindeer's back when he heard the obvious slush of water indicating the blond was leaving the pool. It required a lot of Zoro's will for him not to turn around and see what he had been trying to ogle underneath the water what was now in the open air.

Out of his peripheral he saw the blond whispering maliciously with the King and the others, his back tensed automatically since this could be some sort of prank aimed at him.

And then, to his surprise he saw his crewmates climbing at the wall, with the king apparently leading them. The swordsman at this point was absentmindedly rubbing the back of the reindeer trying to figure out what those guys were up to.

But everything became quite clear when the Navigator's voice pierced through his ears, those annoying shrieks always made something crawl inside of him and he was sure he heard numbers that indicated a price and an interest rate.

Chopper ran worried to them since the color of blood was very visible when the idiots fell.

Zoro saw the group of men twitching and paralyzed from the image apparently Nami had been able to provide them. The swordsman felt a heavy weight in his stomach when once again the preferences of the cook were laid out clear in front of him to see. His breathing was shallow and his jaw set, he didn't care anymore. He realized he didn't want to see anything anymore and he should stop his stupid desires and control his damn libido, because he knew, he was sure.

That he will never have a chance with Sanji.

 

~-.O.-~

 

"Oi! I said it's time for lunch!" The stupid blond was staring down at him, left hand on his hip, right hand on a cigarette and that right foot tapping in that consistent annoying way the cook used when he was inpatient.

Or a little bitch like Zoro pointed out all the time.

The swordsman looked up, using that bored expression he knew got to Sanji's nerves. "I'm not hungry" he stated with finality and heard how the pace of that foot increased. He placed his weights softly above the grass on the Sunny's deck. Nami had been at the helm earlier barking orders at Luffy and saying things nobody understood about the weather so he had decided it was a good idea to train near the swing, unfortunately he forgot the part of his first idea about getting far away from the blond.

"I don't think I formulated a question Marimo, it was more like a statement" Zoro took a moment to see the tension on those shoulders, muscles jumping on the blond's neck, and that strong jaw standing out as the blond grounded on his cigarette. Sanji looked so hot when he was mad that the swordsman just had to make an extra effort.

"And I said I'm not hungry."

He saw the sharp inhale the blond took from the cigarette, as if trying to smoke the damn thing in a single breath and then he let out the smoke through his nose.  _There he was_ , Sanji looked so sexy every time he did that and he was sure the cook didn't even know it. He turned on his heel and slammed closed the galley's door behind him, the swordsman told himself that he was not disappointed when the discussion didn't break into a full fight.

Whipping the sweat out of his forehead using his arm he decided to pick up his weights to continue with his excruciating routine, like if he was not tired already, like if he was not hungry, like if that morning had never happened.

 

 

_The fifth time it was a stupid fish's fault._

 

 

He woke up with a certain feeling of having heard something out of the ordinary, setting a tiny alarm in his head. He ran a hand over his face trying to wipe out his tiredness and when his feet hit the wooden floor he was sure the ship was tilted to the starboard.

Marines? Pirates? Zoro moved quietly and opened the men's quarters door. Everybody else was still asleep and he didn't want to raise any type of alert if it was nothing. After all, Robin was on watch and he trusted her enough to be sure she will set off an alert if it was necessary.

When he exited the cabin he realized the rays of the Sun were climbing the horizon, the darkness of the night was reseeding and the ocean reflected the light of the early morning created strong shadows across the deck of the Merry. The breeze that ruffled his hair felt nice, almost warm.

A sound at Merry's starboard startled him and he unsheathed Wadou, the blade shining against the darkness of the dawn. He felt how the ship tilted a little bit more and all his muscles tensed as he started to walk along the galley's wall, he was stealthy, making sure he was not making any sounds. He rounded the corner where there was more sunlight coming out of the horizon and he stared at the scene, suddenly very confused and without any idea of what was happening.

He saw a familiar figure on the deck, he saw that usual way the cook would whip his head backwards to remove hair from his face, only causing the stupid fringe to fall back into place, the action sending droplets of water on the floor. He was about to yell at the asshole, ask him what the fuck he was doing, but then the Sun did him a favor and contoured the lines of the blond's body.

 

That creamy, wet body was completely naked from head to toe and it had been perhaps the first moment in his life where he almost, fucking  _almost_ , dropped Wadou from his grip.

 

The cook was pulling something from the sea using a rope over the railing to drag it above on deck. He barely feels the sudden tilt Merry does while Sanji keeps pulling from that rope. He could barely understand any of the mechanics from the blond's actions at this moment, logic and reason had abandoned him. All he is able to see are those strong back muscles that are moving in synchrony with those arms pulling at the rope, those hard and defined legs grounding his body at the wooden floor defining the strength of those extremities, those shoulders, that chest, those abs, and for fuck sake do not forget that ass.

Sanji was both beautiful and dangerous, graceful and strong, the alabaster skin looked radiant under the morning sun and the drops of water glistened while they ran through his body. He must have moved, or finally breathed out, because the next thing he saw was that blonde head jerking towards him and all his movements stopped.

 

Of course it was the shine of the blade, he was really stupid around the cook.

 

"Marimo?" Never had he heard the nickname he hated so much in that husky and breathless voice. His cock throbbed in the confines of his boxers, and he was grateful he was using those lose pajama pants that the cook had purchased for him. They were black and had a green circle pattern that resembled the one from his boxers and even though Sanji had teased him the day he returned from shopping, the blond had made sure they fitted the swordsman and were comfortable to him. That day he understood what Chopper felt like when given a compliment.

He feels how his mouth generates a louder than usual snap and clicks shut, not realizing that it was open until then. He is embarrassed of the fact that he has to resist the urge of whipping the drool from his lips.

"Stop staring at me and do something useful!" the cook calls out, if there is any embarrassment for being naked, Zoro is not able to hear it and he actually sounds as bitchy and demanding as usual.

The swordsman sheathed back his weapon and forces his legs to walk around his hard-on and concentrates in his breathing and heartbeat. He doesn't even realize that he had complied with Sanji's order without any trace of complain or resistance. Which is what earns him an arched eyebrow once he is near the cook but he misses it completely.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Pull!" The blond is holding out the piece of rope that goes right after his left hand which is now holding the whole weight of whatever it is the cook is pulling. The swordsman's movements are almost automatic, he grabs the line and positions himself right behind and  _oh-so-very-close_  a very naked Sanji whose questioning eyes were getting harder to ignore.

"Well, pull!" He feels that arm moving, suddenly he grips harder after feeling the full weight from the catch. He looks down at the pale shoulder, that tantalizing freckle so close, he is so close he could just tip his head and he will be kissing that skin. They synchronized their movements effortlessly and without saying a word, hands and arms working together in unison, shoulders barely touching and Zoro's eyes doing their best to take in every detail, he bits his lower lip and closes his eyes briefly trying not to explode.

He feels the loss of the tension and Sanji's shoulder pumping into his, his back flushed momentarily against his chest and all he wants to do is snake his arms around that waist and bury his nose in golden hair. But he just opens his eyes and finally realized what they were pulling.

The fish is fucking big and looks bruised at one of the sides where undoubtedly the cook's kick landed. The scales reflect the light in an impressive array of colors and he sees the blond walking around the fish's belly, his hands hovering over the flesh, stopping to study certain parts. His eyes intent in concentration but then, he sees the cook rubbing his hands together, a gleeful smile on those lips, like if he had been presented with a gift that he cannot wait to open.

 

He should consider fisherman as a career option if it let him see Sanji's smile more often.

 

The cook seems pleased with his catch, but Zoro sees him turning towards the horizon that shows the Sun rising barely above the waves. The swordsman decides to move closer, but always staying behind the cook since he was providing another type of view for him.

The Sun is completely visible now, just above the vastness of the ocean, the rays sending sparkles through the waves and the foam of the sea. It's a beautiful landscape, Zoro is sure, but he didn't care, the hard cock on his pants was barely letting him breathe.

Holy shit, if there was a God, then he must have taken an extra minute to build those sweet cheeks. But Zoro knew better, that was the cook's hard work. All those kicks were not for nothing, and that made him even hotter. And  _those_   _legs_ , he had seen them up-close before, but looking at him now, those quads jumping, the strings defined, he realized the cook was even bulkier than before. Zoro had felt the difference after the Davy fight ring, he had realized the cook was stronger than before.

He suppressed a sigh but ran a frustrated hand across his face when he remembered that fight, he knew that he needed to go, but he needed to make a question first before this moment was over and before he decided it was not a good idea. The words were out before he could really stop them and they sounded almost like a complaint.

 

"Why are you naked?"

The cook turned around, almost surprised the swordsman was still there.

"Uhmm…" Blue eyes looked away and the cook scratched the back of his head. Zoro knows he is flushing, and the idea of a flushing, naked Sanji is not good for his mental health and he tries to breathe in and breathe out slowly. He decides to move to be by Sanji's side, he needed to focus and those curves and hard angles were not helping him.

"Do you remember that typhoon a week ago?" Sanji looked at him through his eyelashes and quickly looked away.

 

_Oh, Sanji, you're killing me._

 

"Yeah?" His voice was husky and sounded breathless.  _Fuck_. And yes, he definitely remembered how crazy Nami had been that day, feeling bad for predicting that phenomenon a little bit too late and feeling even worse when it damaged one of the mikan trees from the grove.

"That day I decided to wash all my underwear and a couple of shirts." He crossed his arms against his chest "And they were all blown away and swallowed by the sea" If Zoro got up a little bit earlier every day, he would know Sanji really didn't care fishing naked, it was an activity he performed at least once every month.

"Wait-" The swordsman sounded like he had been putting the pieces of the mysteries of the grand line together, a sudden realization filled his voice with wonder. "So you have not used underwear in this past week?" At that, Sanji turned to see him directly in the eyes, that blue gaze searching. Zoro had not realized how perverted that question was, but perhaps he was not aware yet how perverted his brain could get around a certain blond chef.

"Yeah" he shrugged "You know, commando is a style after all" he said dismissively.

"Huh…" Was the short and only answer the swordsman could muster.

 

_Why was that so fucking hot?_

 

He needed a way out  _now_ , urgently, he needed to get the fuck out of there. The images going through his head were too much for him and it appeared that fighting a Sanji that had not been using underwear this past week was like the hottest thing his brain could imagine at this moment. But Sanji interrupts him first.

"Oi, idiot!" It seemed Sanji had been trying to get his attention for a while, the cook looked confused, but then just shook his head briefly and repeated "I said I'm going for a few laps. Breakfast is already at the table" he pointed his thumb at the ocean and then started walking at the railing.

Zoro was still not sure what he was talking about, and perhaps at that moment he forgot what the word breakfast meant. All he saw was how Sanji moved, those long limbs moving with such confidence the cook looked almost arrogant.

He saw the effortless way the cook climbed the railing, saw him stretch his arms up in the air, and then down towards his back, the pale skin shifting and showing the strong cords of those lean muscles. And then,  _and then_ , he saw him bend over, that taut ass a miracle before the blond jumped at the ocean. The swordsman didn't realize that perhaps it had been a full minute since he last blinked and he was sure the moment he touched his cock he would come, and fuck he really didn't care.

By the time breakfast broke in the galley and the Sun had climbed a little bit more up the sky, Zoro had come twice and after the second time, he decided to setup the shower at the coldest temperature to prevent a third incident. He didn't like to feel the cook controlled him so much, but his dick was certainly happy to think otherwise.

When he opened the door to the galley everybody was there, except for Sanji. He told himself he didn't care but he still turned around to see the big fish on the deck just to check if the cook was there. Luffy was shoving pancakes in his mouth with one hand and fighting with Usopp over the syrup with the other. He took the end where Nami and Robin were seated, and Robin presented him with his plate using one of her delicate hands that sprouted from the table in front of him.

He nodded his thanks and started shoveling the blueberry pancakes he not so secretly enjoyed since apparently the cook had picked up on his tastes. He was about to swallow the fourth pancake when the witch suddenly asked "Zoro, you know where Sanji is?" she put a piece of a mikan in her mouth, her tongue running through her bottom lip catching the remnants of the cream that decorated her fruit salad. It made the swordsman cringe to think the cook would enjoy such stupid action.

"No, I don't know where he is" he lied for no reason, perhaps he just wanted Nami to stop pestering him.

"I thought he told you he would go out to swim" Zoro almost dropped his fork when he looked up at the  _damn_  archeologist that definitely outweighed him in experience and age. She put down her coffee cup and regarded him with a sly smile. His face was suddenly hot and he knew he was blushing but he still glared at Robin.

"Oh, that's why there's a fish on the deck?" Nami interrupted before he could say something, oblivious to the tension right next to her. But it was in that moment that Zoro remembered her talking about how they needed to reach port soon to get supplies.

Robin turned calmly to the navigator, seeming to share Zoro's realization "Yes, cook-san caught it for us" She took a sip from her coffee and added "I think he realized as well that our storage was low and he woke up earlier than usual today" the brunette chuckled behind her hand and added "You know how he gets"

Zoro's ear perked up in interest, he didn't know what the archeologist meant by that and something about that annoyed him a little bit.

There was a silence that transpired between them while the swordsman strained his ears to catch any further comment from the girls. At the same time he could hear Luffy's loud chewing, Chopper's squeals and Usopp's usual complaints about everything.

"Was he naked again?" Nami finally asked while taking a bite from an apple, shifting her eyes like if she was trying to look as disinterested as possible. In the meantime, Zoro had to force himself to keep chewing, his brain trying to understand and classify the many questions he had at that moment.

And to his further surprise and bewilderment the older woman chuckled again and this time all his face burned in embarrassment when her brown eyes looked at him and she said through a smirk "Oh,  _yes_."

"Tsk!" Nami pouted, prompting her delicate chin over the back of her hand, never paying attention to the swordsman who was having issues swallowing the piece of pancake he had been faking to chew for the last couple of minutes.

Were these women talking about Sanji as if he was the hot piece of ass his brain always reminded him he was? That didn't make sense they—

The galley door opened suddenly, everybody stopped for a second while a fully dressed cook entered the room. His hair was damp and looked messier than usual, he was doing his tie, a cigarette in his mouth and a post training vibe coming out of him.

He looked so fucking sexy, it was all Zoro could do not to get hard  _again._

"Good morning my ladies. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you earlier" the blond bowed down apologetically, no hearts came out which was a good thing. His eyes were too busy skimming over the food and they stopped abruptly at the swordsman's plate "Why are you not eating?" at this moment, Sanji was adjusting the freshly done knot to his black tie. It didn't matter how many times Zoro had been through this, it was always such a turn on to see how the blond did his tie.

"Why do you care?" the furrow of the curly eyebrows indicated he had sounded harsher than he had intended, and it earned him a few other glances around the table.

Sanji was about to say something but Luffy's appetite got in the way "Sanjiiiiii! M're p'food!"

The blond's head lashed out in disgust at the rubber captain. "Would it hurt to speak with your mouth empty?"

Luffy gulped suddenly, three pancakes visible in the strain of his rubber neck "Sanjiiii! More food!" the captain had learned that the faster he complied with the cook's requests the faster he got his food.

The rubber boy pouted, trying to look adorable. It must had worked since Sanji just smiled and said "Ok, ok" lifting his hands in surrender. He turned around to the kitchen, but before he reached his destination he looked at the swordsman and with a threating finger added "You better finish that."

"Yes ma'am" was the automatic answer, he kept shoveling food into his mouth trying to calm down his racing heart and practically begging for his hard-on to subside. He heard the usual cling of the oven's door and when he looked up he saw the blond balancing a big plate with a tall tower of pancakes on one hand and a smaller plate on his other hand.

But nothing mattered really, not when Sanji smiled at him like that, just for seeing him eating, that smile that showed almost fondness, a small smile that lasted almost two good seconds. Zoro looked away and kept munching on his food, telling himself he didn't care.

Sanji sat down across him, putting his plate in front of him. His pancakes were plain, just with an assortment of fruits on top, he was about to ask for the honey when long stretchy hands deposited butter and a jar of honey in front of him. He smiled all the while he took the offered items and poured honey to his breakfast.

The cook started eating, picking up the fruits and cutting his pancakes expertly. But before putting the first bite of his breakfast inside his mouth he told the swordsman "You're helping me gutting that fish" Zoro grunted an affirmative, not really caring, taking the last piece of his pancakes into his mouth.

"You too, assholes" he pointed his fork to his captain and sharpshooter. Luffy nodded excited and Usopp pouted. The swordsman stood up with his plate, ready to escape. He knew he had to go to the bathroom and take care of his third erection that morning, perhaps seeing the insides of a fish is what he needed to get his thoughts away from the blond.

Zoro was  _wrong_ , he had thought that seeing Sanji naked on the deck had been hard to resist. He had no idea that a Sanji handling long knives and shouting orders would be next to impossible endure.

 

 

_The sixth time had been his fault._

 

 

He never would admit that he had a bad sense of direction. In fact, he thought he always ended up in the right place, his instincts were just helping him to be where he needed to be. The cook only liked to tease him about it because he was jealous of his hidden ability.

When the newest member of the crew presented them with their new ship  _The Thousand Sunny_  everybody had been really excited. Hell, he was really happy with his gym. So happy in fact, he clapped the cyborg on the back a couple of times. He remembered Nami's delight at seeing her mikan trees and Robin smiled when she found out there was a library. Chopper squealed at seeing his infirmary. Usopp wanted to know everything about the soldier dock system and Luffy kept running around, rolling through the grass and laughing like a maniac on the new figure head.

But what he remembered the most was the face Sanji had when he met his new kitchen. His blue eyes were big and shining, his mouth open in the biggest smile he had seen on the blond. He remembered seeing those hands running through the counter excitedly, touching every surface to make sure the place was real. He had looked so damn adorable.

It had been the only reaction that had made Franky broke down and cry, the cyborg kept babbling about how he never thought he would make the cook-bro look so happy.

Everything had been great, and the crew had set course with an amended heart and a new nakama, searching for more adventures. It was only after the second day that Zoro realized he kept ending up in places he didn't really want to end up in, that he started questioning his directional abilities. But that was something he was not going to accept that easily, he kept blaming the unnecessary amount of new doors and the fact that all of them looked the same for him.

And it was precisely opening the wrong door what put him in —what he thought at that moment— the worst possible of situations.

Sanji's back was at the bathtub, his legs splayed on the floor, his face flushed and a heavy-lidded blue gaze pinned the swordsman on the spot. The black jacket was gone, his usual nit tie was undone, the first buttons of his collar open, the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up and the zipper of those slacks completely down.

 

 

Sanji was masturbating.

 

 

Sanji…

 

 

was…

 

 

fucking…

 

 

…  _masturbating_.

 

 

The blond's right hand pumped furiously at his erection and Zoro had to bit the inside of his cheek when he heard a soft moan escaping from those lips. The swordsman's eyes traveled down the cook's body, taking every detail hungrily and he stared unabashedly at the blond's cock.

Zoro couldn't stop the tongue that ran over his lips, he had never wanted to have a cock inside his mouth so desperately before. He heard the hitch in the blond's breathing and saw how those blue eyes closed and that hand started moving faster.

Sanji's cock was long, thick and surely delicious. That pink tip begged to be sucked, it had a cherry color that matched the cook's lips, the veins that were noticeable through the length gave him an idea of just how hard the blond would feel in his hand, or inside his mouth… or himself.

The thought made him swallow, he saw the first pulse that ran along the cook's length, the pace halted for a moment, and then the blond's thumb brushed at the head. Zoro couldn't stop himself from making a mental note of it. Sanji came with a broken moan escaping his lips, his cum thick and creamy coating his cock and hand.

Zoro felt dizzy all of a sudden, his knees almost buckling. He needed to get out of there, Sanji's creamy neck was exposed since he had thrown his head back, his breaths will even out soon enough and he was sure as hell didn't want to explain why he didn't let the blond have his privacy.

"The laundry room is on the other side of the ship" Zoro had never heard that baritone in such condition and the sound of it went directly to his cock that was already rock hard. Before anything else could happen, he turned hurriedly and slammed the door behind him.

Zoro knew he had to try to fix this and fast. He needed to give the shit-cook some well crafted excuse that justified the fact that it was ok and not weird at all that he had stayed until the cook finished his jackoff session and then stormed off in the opposite direction.

No, Sanji didn't need to start thinking how unusual was his behavior at all. It was bad enough he had caught him masturbating in the middle of the fucking day, just after lunch, like the fucking pervert he was.

But while the crew's swordsman in the middle of his search for the laundry room accidentally tossed his clothes overboard and ran off to the crow's nest, kicking out a very confused Usopp that instead of getting angry decided to help Luffy catch a shark. And the crew's cook was dragged by Franky into the aquarium so he could pick tonight's dinner and ended up yelling at the idiots who captured the shark that ate all the other fishes they had caught before. The Thousand Sunny was approaching their next destination and will not give them the time to talk about the embarrassing situation they thought was the worst moment in their relationship so far.

Because they will arrive at a place that will mark them both deeply:

 

**Thriller Bark**.

 

 

_And that's when the seventh time happened._

 

 

He stared at the wooden ceiling in the infirmary, analyzing the previous events that had gotten him here. His body felt heavy, his muscles were not responding with the same dexterity he was used to and his head kept spinning from time to time.

 

_Finally awake._

 

That's what everybody kept saying, it appeared he had been unconscious for two long days. Everybody had given him relieved smiles and reassuring words. He was surprised Nami even had to wipe her eyes and looked away embarrassed. Even strangers were worried for him.

Everybody, really. Except the cook.

But he knew why Sanji had not spoken to him directly and just scowled at his direction when he woke up on that rock, looking sideways and puffing out smoke.

He knew the moment they spoke to each other the cook was going to make him questions and he was sure as hell the asshole would not like his answers.

What could he say anyways?

That he could not let him die because he was in love with him? That the mere idea of seeing his blonde head in this bed right now instead of him, feeling the same way as him was just unbearable?

Of course he could not say that, it was the truth but Sanji would kill him and will fed him a plate with his scalp as a decoration in the process since it sounded hella stupid, ridiculous even and corny as fuck. And that wasn't really how he had felt at all. He had felt a strength so powerful that made him feel invincible as he protected what he loved and took the pain Kuma offered him. Convincing himself he will return back from this certain death to become the best swordsman, to continue his journey with his nakama, to make sure Luffy would become the Pirate King… To see those blue eyes again, that pale skin glistening under the sun after a swim.

And that goddamn smile, he needed to see that smile just one more time.

Zoro sighed, frustrated. He had so many reasons to survive that damn bubble full of pain. He wanted to come back and tell Sanji how he really felt about his annoying little ass, but the mere thought of being rejected, or the blond not believing him or mocking him restrained his tongue and made him scowl at nowhere or nothing in particular.

Would these feelings ever go away? Of course he knew Sanji was not interested, but their journey together will continue inevitably. Could these feelings turn back and be nakamaship again?

Were they ever nakamaship?

He ran a hand across his face, feeling a strong headache starting to form. He never even made an attempt at friendship with the cook before they were lashing at each other and the next second he saw him he found himself infatuated by the cook.

 

It was unfair… Sanji never gave him a chance.

 

The door was abruptly opened, at the first step he knew already it was the cook and he felt a little bit annoyed for not sensing him sooner. He sat down, going against Chopper's instructions, but he will be damned if he couldn't stare at the cook directly, looking weak in front of Sanji had never been easy for him anyways.

He saw the cook's right hand, balancing a bowl of soup on a tray that smelled amazing. The swordsman extended his arm, ready to take his food, but Sanji left the tray on the table right beside his bed. When he looked up at the blond, the strike he received was so unexpected he almost fell to the floor.

Sanji had used his  _fist_ , the blow made his head throb, but his chest ached as well. The cook had never done that before,  _ever_. Was he that mad at him? Did he resent him so much? Were things ever going to be normal again?

But then, strong arms enveloped him, pulling him from the darkness and a firm chest welcomed him. He could hear the constant beating of the cook's heart, warmth emanating from the soft fabric of the cook's hoodie. Sanji let out a sigh full of relief and content. Zoro felt he could cry and laugh right this second.

"Don't you know I'm here to help?" His voice sounded tired, exhausted even. "That you can count on me so we can pull through shit  _together_?" That deep baritone soothed him and punished him at the same time, he buried his head against that chest, craving to hear more of that beating heart.

Those arms tightened around him, soft golden strands sliding against his cheek, those lips at his ear "Don't you ever do that again" his voice was soft, only for him to hear "Don't push me aside Zoro, I'm here for you, you know that" those long fingers moved against his earrings, making them chime and the cook let out in a broken breath words he never knew were so important to him.

 

"Stupid Marimo."

 

And it was that idiotic nickname he hated so much that finally brought him back home, his body didn't ache as much anymore. The relief of surviving another fight, to be able to see his nakama another day, to keep fighting for his dreams washed through him like gentle waves.

His arms moved on his own, seeking that firm body, trying to reach him, to assure the cook he was there for him and he will do his damn best to never do something so reckless again. But when his hand reached the cook's left side, he felt how the muscles underneath the soft fabric tensed and flinched.

Zoro looked up, thinking perhaps he had done something wrong, but when he saw those blue eyes he remembered the moment where Shusui's hilt had connected to the cook's side, leaving him unconscious. He looked at the cook's left side at this moment concealed by his blue hoodie, he was sure that the creamy skin he was obsessed with had transformed into a nasty shade of purple because of him.

Those gentle hands that had treated him so harshly just moments ago took hold of his face, making him look up to that reassuring gaze "It's nothing" he said softly "Nothing at all". He realized then that Sanji's voice calmed the storm within him, his touch on his skin reached deeper than any other cut he had received before.

 

And those eyes…

 

Those eyes were telling him how relieved he was, how hard it had been to see him like that, the desperation he had felt when he found him surrounded by blood. Zoro realized then, he never wanted those eyes to look at him like that again and he had been thick before for not realizing that underneath that tough exterior, the suave appearance, the insults, there was a man with the kindest heart he had ever seen and for him that was more alluring than a Sanji without any clothes will ever be.

He never heard the tiny hooves against the wooden floor approaching. Sanji stepped back and handed him the bowl of soup that had been at this bedside and he took it with clumsy hands.

"You better finish that" was the stern command, he wanted to protest for the sudden separation, not really sure what he was going to say, but then the door opened again to make room for a Chopper that was already shouting at him for being seated.

He saw Sanji's smirk before he closed the door again and told himself he was not blushing. He looked down at the creamy soup Sanji had given him, pieces of seafood swam tantalizing and the smell of it made his mouth water. Chopper kept telling him something about how important was to rest while he prodded a needle in his left arm.

He took a spoon full of the delicious concoction and it tasted even better than what he had imagined, like it happened with everything Sanji cooked. The warm liquid filled his voids and nurtured him, even the pain in his wounds receded for a brief moment. He kept eating and grunting affirmatives at Chopper. He might not know what enemies lied ahead of them, or the difficulties they will fight against in the future, but he was sure of one thing. Because he was sure as hell he will not allow another incident to happen ever again where he would regret the things he had not said.

 

 

He had to tell him.

 

 

~-.O.-~

 

He placed his weights down, his muscles screaming at him for the rough treatment, it had already been two days after leaving Thriller Bark and he had already chickened out twice. He had tried, of course he had, but it was so hard to get Sanji alone and the few times he had succeeded at that, the cook will always give him that look. That stupid annoying look that asked him what the fuck he wanted and if he could please hurry up since he didn't have all day.

The only thing he could be sure at this hour, after skipping breakfast and lunch was that the moment he stepped inside the galley the blond will be mad enough at him to start a fight, and perhaps this time would finally be a  _real_  fight. The stupid cook had been restraining himself lately and if any of his bandages started bleeding he would immediately call Chopper, or worst, he will stop the match the moment Nami started complaining.

He stepped inside the galley while he told himself he shouldn't feel like a wild animal approaching a predator's lair. The cook might be angry but that didn't mean that he should be afraid.

When he looked at the counter, Sanji was busy chopping a large zucchini. Great, nothing ominous about that. The blond looked up for a brief second, unlit cigarette in his mouth "Dinner is not ready and there's no sake" he stated.

 

_Uh-oh…_  Sanji was not angry.

 

"And Luffy ate your lunch since you were not here, because, apparently you are a fucking idiot that cannot understand that for a full recovery you need food and rest" The knife started moving faster and the tension on that neck was visible.

Sanji was ablaze, fucking livid and most likely imagining it was Zoro the one getting reduced into thin slices.

It was funny how he had been preparing himself for an angry Sanji, thinking how perhaps in the middle of the fight he could pull him or tell him a remark that could sound remotely smart and confessed his feelings at the same time. But instead of that, he got a beyond his imagination pissed off Sanji. He could almost laugh, really. The blond definitely never let him have his way.

But he will be damned if he needed a fourth time just to tell the cook how the fuck he felt, this was it, the battle where his heart was in the line and was going to be fought today, right now.

"I'm not here for that" his voice was calm and the tension he felt in his shoulders was somewhat reassuring. This was really happening.

 

Sanji looked up, still chopping, his pace, technique and accuracy unchanged. Zoro hated how hot it made him look.

 

"Problems outside?" The cook even craned his neck towards the galley window to check on his crewmates.

 

"No" Was the short answer.

 

Sanji regarded him again, hands now chopping a carrot but eyes wary. "The girls?" this time the chopping did stop, for a moment, which annoyed Zoro immensely. Leave it to Sanji to remind him why this was so fucking difficult.

 

"No, no girl is in danger" he said with more force than necessary, almost sounding regretful.

 

The chopping continued, the cook added another carrot.

 

"Is it my clothes?" Oh yes, it had been laundry for the boys in the Sunny, courtesy of the idiot blond that was tired of seeing the mess in their room. When Zoro kept silent, the blond added "What did you do?" and this time the blond did release the knife and looked actually concerned and Zoro wanted to laugh  _again_. He ran a hand through his mouth, shit he passed from angry to happy within seconds. The cook did have his emotions at the tip of his fingers. It was an incredibly annoying realization.

 

"No! Your clothes are fine"  _Why?_ Just why was everything so goddamn difficult with this stupid blond cook hot as hell asshole?

 

"Then what the hell is it, marimo?" His face looked bored as fuck, those eyes regarded him coolly and that eyebrow arched questionably.

 

And the asshole was  _still_  chopping his stupid carrots.

 

"You know what?" He finally snapped "My life has been hell since I met you." Now,  _that_  took the idiot blond's attention. Those blue eyes widened briefly and regarded him fully, the knife finally stopping above the poor vegetable.

 

"Every time I fucking see you I'm torn between throwing your ass overboard or throwing myself, just to have a moment of peace without you" the words he had rehearsed before were different, definitely not this aggressive, but Sanji always knew how to ruin his plans and get into his nerves.

 

"Just a fucking moment so I can stop thinking about your stupid hair, or your god damned eyebrows, or those incredibly pretty blue eyes" At that, said pair of eyes widened almost comically and Zoro cringed inwardly because he had used the word ' _pretty'_.

 

But he will be damned if he stopped now just for the usage of words he didn't like to associate with the cook.

 

"Because every time I see you I'm reminded of how I feel for you and how much I want to be with you." His shoulder blades finally relaxed and the next breath he took passed through him easier. A burden finally lifted from his shoulders.

 

"And every time, I'm also reminded how you don't want to be with me and how you also want to throw me overboard but for completely different reasons." His voice didn't waver, but he definitely felt the anguish in his heart, it was a wound he knew will never be healed.

 

"Right?" Just to make it clear, he needed to hear it, to finally close this goddamn chapter in his life.

 

But  _still_  the cook always seemed to ruin his plans.

 

 

"Wait…" Sanji moved around the counter, his steps echoing across the wooden floor, he stood directly in front of Zoro, his right hand still clutching the knife. Zoro had his arms crossed over his chest, the tension in his jaw and the tilt of his chin were a clear sign of challenge. A part of him, something akin to regret, realized this time the answer could not be a kick. He saw Sanji shaking his head and closed his eyes, he took a big breath that Zoro knew the blond wished it was smoke.

 

"Are you actually saying…"

 

The cook never had the opportunity to finish his question. The explosion coming from somewhere at the starboard outside, made the Thousand Sunny shudder violently and tilted to port.

And is precisely that unexpected and violent movement that had the cook tripping forward, his unlit cigarette flying off his mouth, falling face-first on a strong, hard and very naked chest. The pair of tan muscled arms opened automatically when they saw him falling, holding him gently and firmly. The knife somehow tucked between them without making any harm, both men completely oblivious how lucky they were for that. Zoro just hated the fact that the universe found a way to show him just how perfectly fine Sanji fit in his arms.

Sanji looked up immediately, Zoro had never seen him blush so much, but he thinks it's only fair since he was sure he was blushing just as much. His heart was beating madly against his rib cage. This was like one of those over-dramatic romantic scenes Usopp usually describes in his stupid stories all the time, except this time the blonde girl instead of Kaya happens to be no other than the blond he is obsessed with.

 

_Geez, he was so stupid._

 

However, the brief moment is abruptly interrupted by no other than their captain.

 

"MARINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Luffy's loud voice came through the intercom, stating the obvious. The idiot must have fallen asleep since they were already under attack.

 

"You're shitting me" Zoro was not sure if Sanji was talking to him, to Luffy or to the situation itself. All he knew was that this type of things always seemed to be happening to him.

Really how difficult had to be to confess your feelings to the crew's cook and get rejected without being under attack by the marines?

But Sanji apparently was living his own type of frustration and was no longer paying him attention.

 

"You're fucking…  _SHITTING ME!"_

 

Before he knew it the cook was storming out of the galley, knife still in his hand and with intent. A series of insults and threats coming out of his mouth that faded away after a couple of seconds.

Zoro sighed when he realized he had been left alone in the kitchen with empty arms and a quite tired heart. Perhaps he could use the fight as a distraction. He really hoped his relationship with the cook didn't change much just because these stupid things called feelings

The swordsman stepped outside the galley, and when he looked at the deck where the sound of the first explosion had come from he was surprised to see all his nakama leaning on the railing, looking at the sea in front of them, some of them with bored expressions and some of them with curious eyes and soft smiles.

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy was waiving at him, his feet dangling from the railing. "Do you know if Sanji finished dinner?" the kid was grinning from ear to ear.  _That selfish fucker_. Nami placed the punch he thought he deserved on his head and he kept walking towards the railing, ignoring the boy's question.

His hands took hold of the strong Adam's wood, near the blade of a knife buried on the railing and his heart skipped a beat when he took in the scene his nakama were looking at. For him, Sanji always looked good, but when he was fighting, he looked his best.

Whoever said a single  _unarmed_  man could not take a galleon full of marines by himself before finishing dinner had probably never met Sanji.

 

"I think things are under control" The sharpshooter said crossing his arms in front of his chest with a reassuring nod.

"You  _think_?" Said Franky, tilting his head in confusion at the scene.

"Looks like Cook-san is a little bit tense" Robin covered his mouth delicately while she chuckled.

"Don't you think that's downright frustration?" Zoro's neck bristled when he noticed the cyborg's grin. It was a naughty display of teeth and the green-haired man knew what he meant.

"Did you say something to him?" Nami asked him, both hands on her hips.

"What? No!" Leave it to the witch to always blame him for what was happening to the cook.

Nami shrugged, as if her deduction was obvious "You two were alone in the galley and he was really mad at you for skipping food"

And then all eyes were on him, regarding him with curiosity.

Except for the pair of holes that used to contain eyes, Brook added with his gentle voice "You know he's just worried about you"

"I didn't say anything!" Zoro hated how defensive he sounded and he knew he was blushing, he was  _not_  at all moved by the cook's actions or his nakama's concern.

"Let's enjoy the show then!" Luffy added excitedly waving his hands in the air.

"Oh, he took the main mast already" Franky said through a grin.

"I think the captain is begging for the lives of his remaining crewmates" Robin's eyes were close to fondness, her way to show how proud she was for the violence their cook had imposed into the galleon.

"Are they giving him a treasure chest?" Usopp said surprised, seeing everything with his goggles.

Nami took said goggles from him in a not-so-gently way. And while Usopp complained at the treatment, it seemed she had found what she wanted to see because a shit eating grin took over her face and with such affection that was rare to hear in her voice she said "That's my boy"

Zoro's brief good humor fell immediately at the navigator's words. He didn't want to be here to see the stupid smile the cook did sometimes when Nami was particularly nice to him. After all, he had never seen that smile directed at him "I'm going to the crow's nest, my watch is about to start anyways" he stated to no one in particular.

With that, he turned away and started his way to climb the stairs. Nami turned around, sounding surprised and worried at the same time "Are you seriously skipping dinner as well?" But there was no need for her to be worried, he had an idea how mad the cook will be "What is this? Some new samurai fasting technique?"

The swordsman stopped for a moment. How he could explain that the asshole that tore down the marine's galleon, most likely leaving them with nothing was the perfect analogy of what he did to his heart and just for this moment, just this tiny moment in their adventure, he didn't feel like seeing the curly-brow idiot?

He partially turned around, showing his profile, he really didn't want to deal with her "I'll come down for dinner, that idiot took all the fun anyways" He shrugged and started his way again.

Nami wanted to add something else, but his captain interrupted "Its ok Zoro! I won't eat your food this time, I promise" the boy grinned, and the swordsman smiled back. It was amazing how the kid understood him, really.

Once he was up the crow's nest, he looked down the direction where his nakama were still standing. Luffy's rubber arm was pulling back a very confused looking Sanji with a treasure chest between both hands.

Luffy placed him above deck none too gently, but by this point the cook was used to it and managed to land on his feet. He saw Franky scolding the blond because of the knife he left at the railing and saw when the navigator took from him the treasure chest and gave him a brief hug. To Zoro's surprise the cook seemed unfazed by Nami's action, and instead he decided to focus in yelling at Franky. Luffy started demanding meat for dinner, which only ended with more yelling and cursing from the cook.

He saw the slender figure wend his way to the galley, but before he started climbing the stairs, he realized the cook surveyed the deck one last time, with only a flash of his eyes.

Sanji was looking for him.

There's an odd sensation that forms in his chest when those blue eyes look up at the crow's nest. He thinks for a stupid moment that Sanji will come up. To do what, he doesn't know, but then an impatient Luffy envelops his arms through one of those long legs while he is pouting and yelling something at the cook. The galley door opens with Sanji dragging his captain in a non-gently way, puffing smoke through his mouth.

Zoro placed his forehead against the cool window pane and breathed in deeply, wondering how long it would take before he felt normal again.

 

~-.O.-~

 

He didn't go down to dinner.

His stomach was making sure he knew just how stupid this decision was. He had resolved he was done with emotions for today, so he had stayed up in the crow's nest because he was trying to distract himself. However, all thoughts about food lead undoubtedly back to Sanji. The more he tried to shake the cook from his thoughts, the more he returned, each time more viciously than the last.

 

Along the process of seeing Sanji remove his clothes one by one, there had been something else discovered, his interest piqued because of the tantalizing revealed skin. Sanji was annoying yes, but he was incredibly intelligent, sometimes, he even outsmarted Robin with his cunning. He had one of the shortest tempers he had ever seen in his life, but he was an amazing fighter with a drive so deep, that competed with his own. He acted like a fucking idiot around women, especially Nami, but he was kind with everyone, even with guys in his own rough way.

Actually when he thought it really well, Sanji was the kindest person he knew. Even his dream was stupidly kind. Sanji didn't want to be the best, not even the best cook, perhaps the idiot already knew he was. No, Sanji wanted to discover, yearned to make true the dreams of his father figure and fellow cooks. Hell, he wanted to share his discovery with the rest of the world just like he wanted to make sure everywhere he went everyone was well fed.

The cook had made him fall for him button by button, clothe by clothe, inch by inch of that creamy skin and through the process he had showed the swordsman his beautiful soul and it was just not fair. How could the swordsman make the cook fall for him?

He definitely could not do it just by taking his clothes off. He already spent most of the time bare chested and never has the cook looked at him twice. In fact, most of the time the cook addressed him in that sweaty, post work-out state, he looked at him with that condescending face of his that never failed to make the swordsman angry. Zoro snorted. No wonder why almost all his fights occurred after his training.

Well, at least he fell for a great guy… Which most likely made it a thousand times harder to get over him.

He was so lost in his contemplations that it was only when the sounds of steps were already reaching the trapdoor that he felt the distinctive smell of tobacco.

His neck creaked with the speed he used to turn his head. To his right he could see the piece of wood moving up, his heart sped-up and his mouth was suddenly dry.

Well, it's the perfect end for an overly stupid emotional day.

Sanji was up with him within seconds, long legs taking him fast across the room. Zoro had stopped looking at his direction the moment he saw the blonde head peeking through the wooden floor, he was looking at his hands instead, pretending he was inspecting them or something.

A large warm bowl was set just above the hands he was pretending to look at. The cook also placed a large glass of water just right beside his foot for him to reach later. The smell felt like heaven, his mouth watered immediately. An assortment of sea king meat with that delicious oyster sauce that made him suck at his fingers, along with seasoned vegetables above the best white rice he had ever tasted in his entire life.

It was one of his favorites.

 

"Eat" was the simple request. Zoro looked up but the blond turned before he was able to see his face. Surprisingly though, his tone was gentle, just like it had been at the infirmary with the soup. He didn't know what it was, but there was something in that baritone that soothed him.

 

His stomach growled as if repeating the command. He registered the tension in Sanji's shoulders as he saw his back, the blond let out a long sigh and ran a hand through hair "Zoro, eat" and as if the sound of his name was not enough " _Please"_

 

There was only so much Zoro could take, he realized then that even in the calmest day of his life a pleading Sanji was not something he could endure.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had not eaten through the whole day or just the fact that whatever Sanji cooked was always delicious. But when he picked his chopsticks and took the white rice with a piece of meat to his mouth, he felt suddenly warm and realized just how tired he was for all the training and mental beating he had subjected himself that day.

The cook took a seat at the other end of the couch, opening a window. Zoro saw through the corner of his eye the cook lighting up a cigarette as he stared outside the window, he kept shoveling food to his mouth, not really able to stop due to the delicious flavor of his dinner. He understood that once he finished his meal the cook was going to say whatever he came here to say. Zoro had been trying to get prepared for this, but then, begrudgingly he realized he wasn't ready and it shamed him to admit that perhaps he would never be.

He looked up when he heard a long sigh coming out of those lungs, he had eaten only half of his bowl. It seemed his prediction was a little bit off, but again, the cook always did whatever the fuck he wanted.

"So…" the cook started, Zoro felt the muscles of his shoulders and neck tensing, but he dared not to stop eating. He did turn slightly, just to regard the man at the other side of the couch, he saw how the cook let out a long stream of smoke.

"Do you usually confess your feelings to a guy after seeing his dick or that was still an accident?" At that, he froze in the middle of his next bite and swallowed the contents of his mouth with difficulty. The blond's face was so serious that for a moment he thought Sanji was offended, just like he had expected back then. But then, to his surprise before the blond brought the cigarette back to his lips, he saw the beginning of that cocky smirk that annoyed him to no end and then that deep baritone added "You know, like an assessment of some kind" and this time Sanji's shit eating grin was full in display, making him look hotter in just seconds.

 

This  _asshole_.

 

But, still he could not stop from grinning back at the idiot. He let out a low chuckle and cursed him for making him laugh for the first time today. "Shut up asshole, you're interrupting my dinner" He reached down to the glass of water and downed its contents in a few gulps.

No, getting over Sanji was not going to be difficult, it was going to be  _impossible_.

He decided to finish his bowl by tilting its contents inside his mouth, just like he knew the cook hated and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, just the way Sanji detested. He placed the bowl beside him along with the glass and the chopsticks. He would take them down later. He knew Sanji had started things as a joke to lighten up the mood for the bomb he no doubt was about to drop.

When he turned to see the cook, he saw him wrinkling his nose at his lack of manners, but for the first time ever the cook said nothing about it, and instead he flicked the stub of his cigarette through the window. As Sanji regarded him again, the swordsman realized that he was serious this time.

"Come closer marimo, I really don't want to feel like I'm shouting across the room" he patted the space right next to him, his tone was soft and gentle in a way Zoro had never heard before and he eyed him warily.

The swordsman let out a long sigh and he complied with the request reluctantly, without finding a good excuse why not to. He stood up and squared his shoulders like he did every time before a battle. His steps were measured, slow, giving the feeling of laziness. While on the inside he felt restless, but he will be damned if he didn't face the cook with pride.

He sat down near the spot the cook had patted before. Not quite, since that was a little bit too close for Zoro's own comfort and sanity, whoever his knees were almost touching. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to look at the blond.

He realized the cook's jaw was set, determination flashing through those blue eyes, like they did every time he faced a foe. "I'm going to give you a chance" now,  _that_  tone he recognized, it was Sanji's battle-tone, the one that made his enemies reconsider their existence and made Zoro's groin tingle. His heart also sped up in his chest just at the implications those words might carry. But he kept quiet.

"If this is your idea of a joke you can tell me now, I can crack your ribs, toss you at the sea and I promise I'll pick you up before you drown." The swordsman considered the blond's words for a while, but then a thought struck his mind and the little hope that had made him feel light just a few seconds ago became heavy as it was viciously crushed. Was this how Sanji wanted to leave things? Giving him the opportunity to say this was a joke? Zoro perhaps had been a coward before by not telling the cook, but there was no way he will go back on his words.

Sanji took a big breath, the breath Zoro felt he needed for his own lungs and he rubbed his hands together, a sign Zoro recognized when the blond wanted a cigarette "Because if it's not, and what you told me is in fact the truth then, Zoro, you must know." Sanji ran a hand through his hair, disheveling golden strands in the process, Zoro's heart skipped a bit when two blue eyes were aimed at him, pinning him on the spot "After everything we have gone through together, and I mean every fucking weird ass shit we had seen and survived through  _together_. Having you by my side, not as a nakama but… more…"

Sanji reached for his hand that was carelessly left over his knee, Zoro's breathing stopped when he felt a strong thumb running across his calloused knuckles. When he looked up, Sanji's eyes were gentle and soft, they were looking at him in a way he had never seen them before.

"Will be my privilege" The blond smiled, it was  _that_  smile, the same smile Zoro had seen directed to others and had always wanted for himself. It was his favorite smile.

He released his hand gently, placing it over the knee where he had found it and Zoro was already missing the touch. The blond ran a hand through his hair again and Zoro realized there was a slight tremor in that pale hand. Those hands,  _trembling_  "But like I said" The cook shrugged, "If this is a joke and, by the way, would be the sickest joke ever" He pointed an accusing finger at the swordsman "You can tell me now, so that way I can return to reality where there is no chance we could be together and I can just kick your ass until I forget this even happened."

There was turmoil inside Zoro's chest that felt like the cyclone Nami had failed to predict a while ago, he didn't know if breathing had become difficult or if he wasn't breathing at all. His stomach was doing flip flops and perhaps his hands were trembling a little bit as well.

"It was not a joke" It took him a moment to realize he had actually spoken, the words slipping out of his mouth as his instinct took over the situation. And for that he was grateful, he didn't know for how much longer he would've kept staring at the cook like a fucking idiot.

He hears Sanji's soft inhale, sees how those hands were twitching, missing the cigarette, he realizes how the blond struggles to say something a couple of times but after a while he just whispers "I see."

Zoro doesn't know what to do now. All this time he had been gathering the courage to say the cook what he felt so he could be rejected once and for all, but this was an outcome he had never predicted, not even in his dreams and he really,  _really_  didn't know what to do.

 

"So…" he heard the cook again, a small grin playing on his lips. "What do they do in Marimoland when two persons like each other?" he saw the blond scooting closer to him, his shoulders were almost brushing "And one of them is mentally challenged" he ended with a low chuckle that reverberated through the swordsman's very existence.

 

Zoro blushed but scowled at the same time. It appeared some things will never change.

"I don't know" He tried to sound indignant while doing his best to ignore how close Sanji was getting "What do they do in Curly-Eyebrow Kingdom when-"

But Zoro never got the chance to finish his sentence.

It appeared that in Curly-Eyebrow Kingdom they pulled the mentally challenged one from their t-shirt and attacked their mouths with hungry lips.

Sanji was the one with challenges not-

 

_Oh, who the fuck he was kidding._

 

He slid his hands through those golden strands, unwittingly releasing a sigh like a love-struck idiot would do when he realized Sanji's hair was softer than he thought. He was thrilled with the noise the cook let out when his grip tightened in the golden locks that glided through his fingers while he deepened the kiss.

Sanji tasted like those intense spices he used in the meals he prepared, like the strong tobacco he rolled for his cigarettes and like the sweet air from the ocean.

 

It was perfect.

 

His lips were unexpectedly soft and plump and they moved slowly against his, making his toes curl inside his boots. He thought he could stay forever like this, but Sanji always had different plans on that little blond head of his and was always two steps ahead of him.

He felt the shift from the blond's body, but before he could register what was going on, Sanji was already straddling him and had both hands buried in his short hair, tilting his head upwards and Zoro started to feel dizzy at how that tongue met his in a battle he didn't care to lose. His heart somersaulted when he realized he was hard as a rock and the shift in Sanji's legs as he tried to accommodate himself to their new position was stroking him in the most delicious way.

"Wait, Sanji" The swordsman didn't want to spoil this unexpected encounter, but he felt things were perhaps moving too fast. But the moment Zoro interrupted the kiss, those hands were already working on the jacket's buttons that had been the very vane of his existence just this afternoon. Sanji was shifting the fabric from his shoulders, and was ready to divest the whole item when Zoro's hands stopped him, clutching the dark fabric, desperately trying to grip his sanity "What are you doing?"

Sanji's eyes regarded him with something akin to worry "You  _cannot_  be that mentally challenged"

That vein on his forehead that was secretly the blond's best friends jumped. Leave it to Sanji to ruin the mood in one sentence.

But Sanji just arched an eyebrow at the swordsman's reaction "What? You think this life will give us another chance?"

Zoro felt taken back, he had really not considered that "I don't know" he reasoned.

"Exactly" the blond stated matter-of-factly and leaned closer. He started their kiss again, but this time his movements were slower, the press of his lips more controlled and his long fingers buried themselves on the hair of his nape and he shuddered at the action.

Zoro wanted this, of course he did. But aren't things going too fast? He doesn't want just to sleep with Sanji, he wanted everything and what came after that with him. Isn't this going to ruin things perhaps?

And it's like the blond could sense his hesitation as he pecks softly at his lips and murmurs "But if you feel it's too much for you Marimo-kun, I can stop right now" Zoro's hands tremble ever so slightly when he finds himself with the dilemma of either punching the blond idiot or undress him by ripping his clothes. He opens his eyes just a fraction and sees that overly annoying grin, like if Sanji just won something and his ears are almost bleeding after hearing the 'kun' just like that time before Enies Lobie.

"Shut up" he growls against the blond's victory smirk and then the cook basically lunged at him and resumes his kissing. Zoro's hand, previously buried in golden locks, moves down to the curve of Sanji's neck, his fingers trailing down the line of the crisp collar from his white shirt.

 

_First, the tie._

 

It's the one that matches Sanji's eyes, almost an identical blue and has thin black strips. He pulls the blond closer through the silky fabric and fumbles with the knot the cook had tried to teach him in the past. It's already difficult but it gets impossible when the blond's tongue flicks teasingly against his own. One of Sanji's hands comes in to help him, his index finger hooking up easily and pulling at the soft fabric, Zoro gets it and he is able to unravel the stupid thing without cutting it with one of his swords. However, he takes his time to slide the tie from the blond's collar and relishes on the swift swish sound it does when it is finally out.

Sanji's tie hit the floor, a small rivulet on the crow's nest floor. The silky ribbon signaling the beginning of a new and exciting adventure and marking the end of an entire era of waiting, wondering and trying to decipher what the other will do.

They start moving as one, with the same synchrony they have in the battle field. Neither one of them could tell who did the first move. Was Sanji the one who moved his legs first or were Zoro's hands pulling and guiding him earlier? It didn't matter, what mattered is that Sanji was moving his hips in the most delicious way while straddling an almost fumbling swordsman that was trying his best to keep his wits handy.

 

_Second, that beyond annoying jacket._

 

Zoro slid his hands through broad shoulders, the thick and soft fabric of which material Zoro could not pronounce — not even when he had heard the blond say it more than once — felt rich under his fingertips and an intense wave of arousal hit him when said material slid easily from the blond's frame. They separated for a moment, while the cook shrugged it off with urgency.

And now the jacket was on the floor, and Sanji took hold of the swordsman's jaw and he continued kissing him senseless, this time a little bit faster, his lips more forceful. Zoro knew he had never been kissed like this, and he was sure he had never kissed someone the same way.

 

_Third, those stupid, fucking eternal buttons._

 

Zoro was trying his damn best to undo them, he really was, but it was useless. His blunt nails combined with his excitement couldn't grip the buttons quite good and to be honest those buttonholes were too damn tiny.

And that shirt needed to go,  _now_.

It must have been one of his movements, perhaps the sudden tension in his forearms or the fact that they could read each other's movements without much effort, but Sanji's hands stopped him firmly when he was about to pull the shirt open.

 

"Don't-you- _dare_ " Sanji was breathless against his lips. And the hot air coming out from the blond's mouth made his lips tingle.

 

"…  _Asshole_ " the blond added with effort.

 

Zoro swallowed when those pale hands traveled down those annoying buttons. Agile fingers working fast and making way to that skin he had always seen from afar. He had always liked the cook's hands, dexterous and strong, steady and sure. And right now they were working in those annoying clothes for him. His mouth watered when a nipple peaked teasingly from underneath the white fabric.

Sanji was about to remove the shirt by himself, but Zoro stopped him first and brought him closer, he kissed him and slid his hands underneath the shirt, copping the feel he had always wanted to fucking feel. The cook's skin was surprisingly soft and smooth, a perfect contrast with the hard muscles that shifted underneath the supple texture. For a moment he felt his hands were unworthy of such feeling but a sudden movement from Sanji's hips made him forget about it.

It felt like that first kick.

Taking his breath and thoughts away, up was suddenly down and time seemed to slow down while he kept wondering if what just happened was real. But this time instead of a pained grunt that he couldn't hide, a low moan escaped from his lips.

 

Sanji was  _hard_. Hard for him, because of him. And fuck if he was not as aroused. The moment their erections touched, a tremor, akin to an earthquake shook his entire existence.

 

There was no going back.

He slid his hands up those shoulders, the shirt rolling down easily down the pale back, revealing that sweet milky skin, that chiseled chest and those hard abs. Zoro felt his mouth watering at the sight before him, his tongue begging to be used against the blond's skin.

But before he could do anything, he felt Sanji's  _very_  insisting hands pulling, not at all gently at his cotton shirt. He just barely had time to lift his arms, before the shirt was tore out from him. He felt annoyed since the stupid cook almost took his head off along with the shirt, but the way those blue eyes regarded him rendered him speechless.

Sanji sealed his mouth shut before he could complain, Zoro felt with elation how those hands traveled up and down his chest, making him shiver when those teasing fingers ran along his scar. Sanji wanted him, fuck, he really did. And as the realization hit him once again, his hands gripped at the flesh offered and taking two handfuls of the cook's ass, he rubbed his hard-on against Sanji's.

 

_Fourth and finally, those fucking pants, at last._

 

The cook let out the sweetest moan against his mouth and Zoro swallowed it eagerly. It was deep and heavy and it tasted like fire and spices. "Take your fucking pants off, Marimo" the blond growled with urgency while he unbuckled his own belt.

But Zoro didn't want the blond's help.

Taking to his advantage a roll from the waves he tumbled with Sanji onto the floor. While he still got somehow kicked on the head and was called an idiot in three different ways, he was the one that took the cook's belt off those annoying slacks and was finally able to pull down his zipper while rolling on the floor.

It was a fight of sorts, to see who could remove the pants from whom first. Zoro would discover that Sanji's hands were nothing but persistent while they removed his haramaki and somehow, at the same time, unbuttoned his pants and opened his fly. The swordsman was almost marveled that even through this rougher than normal undressing ritual, they were not only synched but they were still kissing.

Shoes flew while lips were bitten, Sanji opened his legs and Zoro mistook the movement to one of his advantage. The swordsman was too distracted tasting that delicious pale skin from the blond's neck. It was fucking exquisite, immediately addictive and Zoro wanted to taste more. But he was interrupted while tasting a nipple when Sanji finally pulled down his pants,  _along with his boxers_ , using his feet and legs.

Such an evil movement, perfectly executed, all that pale skin finally at his reach had distracted Zoro in such a way that he forgot the cook's flexibility and the fact that Sanji's legs were almost as nimble as his hands were handling knives.

 

And  _damn_  if Sanji didn't know what he was doing.

 

Before he could even think in a counterattack his back hit the floor and a hungry Sanji was plundering his mouth. He felt overwhelmed, he had never expected Sanji corresponding his feelings in any way and this forceful way the cook had of taking what he damn wanted, was killing him. For a stupid moment he thought that Sanji had yearned for this contact more than him.

But that was fucking ridiculous, right?

His pants were almost all the way down when the cook tore his mouth from his abruptly. He opened his eyes, annoyed at the sudden loss of those lips. But then he saw Sanji sitting on his haunches, those blue eyes were running up and down his body with unhidden want.

He was basically naked against the hardwood floor, his cock firm and erect and his legs open and inviting for the cook to see. Those eyes were ravishing him in ways Zoro couldn't even imagine, — much to his disgrace — the swordsman almost lost it when he saw the blond licking his lips hungrily.

"These pretty eyes like what they see, Marimo" Sanji's voice sounded deeper and there was a rough edge in it he had never heard before and made his cock throb.

"Fuck you." Zoro snorted softly, feeling out of breath. He knew he had sounded like an idiot back then, but he still hated the blond a little bit for mocking at his confession.

Sanji removed the green-haired man's pants slowly, carefully taking each pant leg out of the swordsman's feet and then threw the garment over his shoulder. The blond ran greedy hands, along naked thighs and up defined abs and traced the same the path with hungry lips. Zoro groaned when he felt open mouth kisses trailing up from his navel and had to stifle a moan when teeth and tongue started teasing his scar. That same fucking voice whispered evilly at his ear "The only one I want to fuck is you, Zoro" and then those hips rolled against his open legs, rubbing against him in all the right ways.

The movement was purposive, powerful, earth fucking shattering.

 

"What do you say?" Sanji whispered again while he let out a broken breath.

 

 

_Yes. Yes. YES!_

 

 

"I say we have to remove your stupid pants first" Zoro didn't need to see the grin to know how it looked like. Predatory, cunning, fucking sexy.

The swordsman's hands traveled down the pale back and he slid down the unbuttoned slacks from the cook's and his cock throbbed again when he felt bare skin against the palm of his hands.

"What? You don't use underwear anymore?" he said breathless.

"I told you it was a laundry day" and then Zoro was reminded of the fact that the cook just sometimes liked to be without underwear

 

"Pants.  _Now_ , Sanji"

 

And for once, the cook agreed immediately with him. He stood up and in a single movement his pants were down. Zoro supported himself on his elbows, one of his legs fully extended and the other one bent at the knee. He saw the muscles on those legs rippling and moving as they stepped out of the pants. The light from the moon outside casted shadows in all the right places.

That incredible ass was in full display when the blond bent down to pick at his slacks and shirt to place them above the bench. Zoro felt slightly annoyed and a little bit confused when he saw the blond searching for something through one of the cabinets of the training locker. He was almost about to yell at the idiot to hurry up but all words died in his throat when the blond turned around and he could see Sanji's cock proud and erect before him.

 

Sin.

 

It was what Sanji was. From head to toe.

Suddenly breathing became a little bit more difficult and every step the blond took towards him felt calculated, his feet light against the floor, the same way they did when he was in a fight. Zoro couldn't stop his eyes from running over those supple legs, over that long and heavy cock, over those chiseled abs and the strong chest. When he looked up to see the blond's face a strong tremor ran down his spine when he realized those two blue eyes were staring at him with an intensity he had never seen in them before. Zoro's cock throbbed and he knew that he could come right now without much effort.

Sanji keeps getting closer until he is on top of him. Slowly, he kneels near his bent leg and Zoro notices for the first time the small vial with clear liquid the blond was holding in his left hand.

Zoro is about to question the blond about it but he feels a kiss on his knee, Zoro's breath almost catches when he sees the hunger in those eyes, feels the way a second kiss is placed a few inches beneath the first one. His toes curled when the third kiss was placed even lower and he almost gasped when he felt teeth being used and dragged in his inner thigh.

And this time Zoro's breath does catch when he feels the sweet sensation of the cook's tongue trail up underneath the length of his cock and he briefly closes his eyes or otherwise he will definitely come right now.

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

Zoro unconsciously opens his legs and a deep moan escapes his throat when Sanji kisses the tip. The blond takes him in, with surprisingly practiced ease and Zoro has to make a conscious effort to open his eyes, because Sanji giving him head is a sight he wants to behold.

And fuck him, what a sight.

Sanji's lips are stretched around his length, those talented hands stroke him at the base and that amazing tongue teases him in all the right places. And just when he thought he couldn't handle it anymore he feels a slick finger massaging his anus.

He tries to warn him by tangling his fingers in those blond strands but is in that moment that Sanji moves his hand away and deep-throats him. Zoro comes, thick and fucking fantastic. For a moment it feels like his orgasm could last forever and he barely notices the noises he was making.

Zoro feels Sanji's hands running up and down his sides and when he opens his eyes that annoyingly handsome face is staring down at him. He cannot stop the stupidly satisfied smile that forms at his lips and he stretches a little at how satisfied he is. Sanji grins down at him and while supporting his weight with one of his elbows, he hovers above him and says "Is it me or you haven't done this in a while?"

Zoro is fighting so hard to catch his breath that he is not even able to sound upset "Shut up" is all he says and he feels the rumble of Sanji's laughter across his body.

The swordsman likes the sound, he likes the feel of Sanji's naked form beside him. It's definitely amazing they can keep bantering in their usual way after he had his brains blown away by that amazing mouth. It feels natural, absurdly meant to be and he loses the last restrains by grabbing one of those sweet cheeks and pulling the blond closer so he could shut his mouth with his own.

 

Such an amazing ass.

 

He feels the tension rising as Sanji's erection brushes his own hardening length. The cook makes a sound that has him squeezing at that ass and his cock twitches with anticipation.

"Where's the lube?" he breaths out against the blond's mouth.

Sanji grins and brings the vial close to the swordsman's face for him to see it up close. It seemed he had already snatched it, some things perhaps would never change.

Zoro takes the vial with impatient hands, not even bothering to put the stopper correctly and pours a generous amount on the palm of his hand.

The swordsman strokes the blond's cock and he is delighted to see how that stupid grin recedes and instead Sanji chooses to close his eyes and bit at his lower lip. Fuck, he looks so fucking hot with that messy hair, those lips and this long thick cock. He kisses that pale neck and bites at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He grins when he feels Sanji's shudder and licks all the way up from neck to ear where he teases the blond's earlobe.

"Thought you were going to fuck me, cook" he whispers evilly, his hand never faltering, his own cock firm and ready.

He sees those eyes opening, almost lazily and at that, his rhythm does falter for a moment. "Thought you were never going to be ready" The blond grins again, and reaches down to gently remove Zoro's hand. He strokes his cock a couple of times and Zoro looks at the way he teases his head with his thumb, almost taking a mental note of it.

The swordsman open his legs a little bit more and he is completely unprepared when Sanji runs his long fingers along the cleft of his ass and easily slips two fingers inside of him, finding places that make him shudder and wiggle without any problem "Well it seems someone is waiting for me" he feels the breath near his ear and he realizes he had closed his eyes, he is panting and gripping at the cook's bicep as if it's a life line.

"Shut up and-"a groan escapes his mouth when it's Sanji's head, not his fingers, the one at his entrance. It is obviously not pleasure, actually more pressure than anything else. And also the anticipation of finally being with Sanji, at last being with the person he is sure completes him and reality hitting him like a tidal wave upturning all things he considered as true just moments ago.

It's a swift and fluid movement, just like everything Sanji does. Their hips are flush against each other, and he feels the hot pants of the blond who is trying desperately to catch his breath against his ear. Zoro tries to regain the bearings of his surroundings and opens his hazy eyes to stare at the ceiling. One of his hands slides through golden strands and his other hand runs down the blond's side to grab firmly at his ass. He starts kissing Sanji's neck, his cheek "Why are you not moving?" he whispers against his ear.

Sanji huffs a laugh and lifts his face so he could stare at the swordsman. "I'm gonna cum if I do" and the way the blond says it, with those unwavering eyes and that genuine smile, Zoro knows this is the truth.

And he has to bite down the urgency he has to squirm under that azure gaze, the need he has to turn them both and fuck himself with Sanji's cock, the want that burns inside of him at realizing how much Sanji desires  _him_.

No Nami in the smallest bikini ever made, no Robin with her short dresses, no random woman with the biggest tits ever.

 

He, Sanji wants  _him_.

 

He wants Roronoa Zoro, ex-pirate hunter, demon of the sea, first mate from the Mugiwara crew, stupid-lazy-good-for-nothing Marimo.

And fuck if Zoro didn't want Sanji, shit, he  _needed_  him. Nothing, no one, ever would be enough or comparable to the annoying cook. At this moment in his life he had found both his purpose and doom, his equal and opposite, the love of his life and the person who could destroy him.

"You have no idea for how long I have wanted this" the blond breathed out, his eyes with intent and his face set in determination. But then a teasing smile broke his face, it looked almost sweet "I don't want to ruin it by being the quickest fuck on the entire grand line"

Zoro grinned at that, if only the blond knew he was barely keeping his head in one place, that this night was being one of the biggest realizations in his life.

Using the leverage he had with his grip on the cook's ass he made the blond move just barely, making both of them gasp at the electricity the movement generated. It seemed to spark the cook's intentions and while Zoro was about to ask the blond to do something before he exploded he felt those lips attacking his, and now Sanji was finally moving inside of him.

Of course the blond would be good at this, but shit, even Zoro was surprised at how good he actually was.

Sanji's thrusts were measured and delivered with intent and precision. Zoro could barely keep his wits together and refrained himself from moaning like if he had been paid to do so. And just when he thought it couldn't get better, the blond took hold of his hips and he straightened himself while resting on his heels and Zoro finally let go.

The moonlight that filtered through the window made the cook's perfect abs stand out, his chest heaved with exertion and the sounds of his skin slapping against Sanji's thrusts were obscene and delicious.

Sanji's short moans went straight to his cock and the cook's sex disheveled appearance was the best thing he had ever seen.

He grounded his feet against the wood floor and started rocking his hips to meet Sanji's thrusts. It was another fight of sorts, each one of them trying to make the feel the other better.

 

Definitely a win-win situation.

 

"You look so fucking hot" the cook panted. The swordsman was really not ready for the blond's dirty talk. "It makes me want to fuck you all over again" Zoro was unable to tell him he was already doing it, but he definitely understood what the blond meant.

The swordsman almost let out a growl that was nothing but animalistic when the cook took his cock in his hand, his thrusts matched the pace and the swordsman was unable to think anymore.

His orgasm hit him like one of Sanji's kicks did after he had pushed all the right buttons to make him angry.

 

Oh, but it felt so  _much_  better.

 

Through his orgasmic haze, he was unable to feel when Sanji's teeth sank in his shoulder and the blond let out a growl-like sound he had never heard before from the cook, and his body stilled as he came inside of him.

Zoro is still unsure if he fell asleep or just blacked out after the longest orgasm he had ever experienced. He just remembered opening his eyes to concerned blue orbs. And it was once again amazing how Sanji could produce so many feelings between instants.

He felt affection at seeing him first, his hair was disheveled, he was still trying to recover his breath and there was a blush across his nose and cheeks that made him look almost adorable. But everything changed so fast when one of the most arrogant grins he had ever seen in his entire existence stretched across that same face, that irritating eyebrow arched insolently and he tilted his head just so, in that same aggravating way he did every time he indicated Zoro was not as good as he, and he will never be.

 

"Is it me or you were just taking a nap?" he was almost snickering at this moment "I mean, I'm good but I didn't think you would need to rest right away" he was chuckling already and Zoro hated how good he looked like this.

 

The swordsman reached out to him and ruffled the blond head the way he knew Sanji hated. To his surprise, Sanji started laughing and instead of recoiling or throw a fit, he hugged the swordsman and started leaving soft kisses around his shoulder.

"I feel like I came twice in one time" Sanji whispered, while moving his lips towards his neck and the swordsman tilted his head without a second thought, enjoying those soft lips that trailed kisses along his skin "Does that make sense?" he breathed out against his ear and it tickled Zoro in all the right ways.

 

_Make it three._

 

"It does" he stated while running his fingers across the pale back. It felt nice, fuck, it felt amazing Sanji's body against his, his spent voice, this unexpected afterglow felt… fucking wonderful.

"Are we really going to sleep here?" The blond asked after a yawn, he was blinking slowly at him, like his eyelids were heavy. The action and the tousled blond hair made Zoro want to enclose his arms around him and squeeze the breath out of the cook.

"You have any better idea?" he decided to run his hands through soft hair, Sanji would kick his ass if he ever treated him like that. He liked how his fingers glided easily through the golden hair and he decided to pull the blond closer.

"Never took you for a cuddler" Sanji said while arching his eyebrow but he let himself being pulled and the swordsman took that as a good signal. Sanji closed his eyes while he snickered and he accommodated his head on the swordsman's chest, obviously enjoying Zoro's caresses.

 

This time, for some reason, the comment was not as annoying, and the swordsman let out a chuckle that was interrupted as his brain almost short circuited when Sanji decided to wrap one of his long legs around him.

 

"Shut up, I know you like it" he was trying to hide his embarrassment and he decided to let out a long yawn and stretched his limbs, encasing them against the grooves and planes the blond had.

There was a stretch of silence that extended more than Zoro had anticipated and just when he thought Sanji was finally asleep he heard him murmur against his chest "I do"

And this time Zoro did swallow nervously and wondered if this was how he will always feel with the blond.

"Then go to sleep already" he stated between teeth, trying to sound annoyed.

The swordsman had barely finished his sentence when he realized Sanji was already asleep. He had left his left hand above his chest, curled right over his heart and he could feel the soft exhales of the cook's breathing against his skin. For some reason, he found ridiculously endearing the fact the blond left his hand carelessly at his mercy and at the same time he was incredibly annoyed by his own reactions.

Zoro didn't know how this was going to work, actually, he didn't know if it was going to work at all. He was unsure how the crew would react when they found out, if they ever did, and there were countless scenarios where things could go from wrong to worst. He and Sanji had that ability impregnated in their beings.

 

But Zoro didn't want that.

 

He wanted things to work out. He wanted this to last. He yearned to wake up every morning breathing through golden strands of hair, he was eager to help clean the dishes for the rest of his life as long as Sanji was the one drying them. He needed to hear more of that baritone and to be called 'stupid marimo' until his very last breath.

Zoro buried his nose against Sanji's hair and inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes.

Yeah, there was definitely work to follow. But he will be damned if he didn't do his fucking best. And the moment when sleep started taking over him and his eyelids started to feel heavy, he realized he couldn't wait to start this journey with Sanji, this new adventure. This incredibly, exciting and somehow terrifying new challenge.

 

And with a smile on his face and his love between his arms. He was able to sleep and he allowed himself to have dreams about temperamental cooks, exotic food and sweet kisses shared under the moonlight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anticlimactic much? Yeah, I agree.
> 
> Well, this is basically my version of events on how Zoro and Sanji get together in the canon history. I am currently working in Sanji's POV and subsequently post a bunch of short stories based on this main story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you have a bomb day/evening/night/dawn.


End file.
